To Live Again
by Seto Kaiba556
Summary: Slightly AU season 4. A spin on the events that would have taken place if Bela Talbot had been raised from hell alongside Dean.
1. Lazarus Rising 1

A quick author's note! Hey guys this is my take on an AU version of season 4 of supernatural. I made this account many years ago and never really got into fanfiction like I truly wanted to. I just finished rewatching season 3 and began season 4 of supernatural so I figured I'd give it a shot. I know a read a story similar to this plot on here once before, so if anyone could send me a link to it I'd love to acknowledge and give credit to it, as well as message the author. I will try my best to give my own spin to the story but if it comes off too similar I will gladly remove mine. I would love any and all feedback, I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Everything is dark. The air is thick and it is hard to breathe. Her eyes flutter open- blinking erratically as they begin to slowly adjust to the lack of light. Panic surges through her when she realizes that wherever she is, she is trapped.

"H-h-help.." Her attempt to scream leaves her throat burning as her raspy voice permeates the silence.

Flashes begin to appear before her eyes; a call to Dean, the clock striking midnight, blinding pain as the claws of the hell hounds tear through her flesh. The taste of copper thick in her throat as she struggled to draw her final breaths. Awaking to more blinding pain- her body mangled and torn, chains wrapped so tightly around her that she could barely even move her head. The only thing she could do was shriek in terror and cry out for help.

As quickly as the visions assaulted her, they were gone, leaving her hyperventilating, still struggling for air. She began slamming her hands against the wooden boards currently confining her. Frantically, she began to claw at them, ripping and tearing her nails in the process. _Pain. Pain. Pain._ Pain is the only thought and feeling she can experience, the loss of her nails barely registering with her.

Finally, she discovers a dampened spot that had weakened the wood and began slamming her fist repeatedly against it until finally it breaks allowing dirt to seep through causing everything to go black- her eyes burning and mouth dry and as she tries to shut them both.

Her hands struggle against the dirt, valiantly fighting for her freedom. After what feels like eternity, one finally manages to breach the surface. Using the last of her energy and strength she begins a final effort to free herself, managing to pull her head above ground, her eyes blinded with searing pain when assaulted by the flooding light. As if on autopilot her body continues to pull itself to freedom as she crawls out and finally rolls onto her back, eyes firmly snapped shut and still burning from the sudden influx of light.

 _How much time had elapsed since she'd been laying there? Minutes, hours, days?_ She finally attempted opening her eyes again- squinting painfully as they again were assaulted by the light. Struggling to her feet her eyes finally began to adjust and she took in the sight of utter devastation surrounding her. As she stumbled forward it appeared as if a nuclear bomb had been set off- trees uprooted, lay strown around her and the ground was devoid of any grass. It appeared as if she had awakened in a nightmare. She gave a glance back to the ground where she'd managed to free herself from. A hole in the ground with a half visible wooden box buried in it. She had risen from an unmarked grave, buried in a cheap make-shift coffin. A strangled sob emanated from her as she realized the implications. _She'd died alone and bloody. She'd had no one to miss her, to mourn her passing, to leave flowers on her grave._

She felt tears well up in her eyes, the wetness almost soothing them as they escaped and slid down her dirty face. Her mind still hazy she began stumbling out of the clearing, heading in no particular direction, with only one thought resonating in her mind, ' _How the bloody hell am I alive_ '.

* * *

She had been walking for what felt like eternity. She had finally left the clearing and found a road that she started following. Her muscles ached in protest to every step she took. Eventually, she happened upon a gas station that seemed to have been abandoned by time. A tiny building with a few cars that looked as if they were from the 1960's parked around it and two old style gas pumps which she briefly wondered were even still operable.

As she came to the door she immediately became suspicious. The glass had been broken out of the window and the door was left slightly ajar. Cautiously, she entered and was not at all prepared for the sight that greeted her eyes.

"D..De..Dean?" She managed to choke out to the man before her.

Yes, it was indeed Dean Winchester who was standing in front of her. He was standing in front of a mirror with his sleeve rolled up starring in what appeared to be shock at something on his arm.

Upon hearing her voice he seemed to be shocked back to reality and quickly spun around to face her, his arm instinctively reaching down and picking up the nearest thing he could use as a weapon and raising it above his head.

"Bela? What the friggen hell is goin' on?" he questioned, confusion clear in his startled voice, as he took a step back from her- arm still raised above his head and poised, ready to attack should he have to.

Unable to articulate a response, Bela's eyes took in the sight of him. He was still the gorgeous Dean Winchester she remembered, although, he looked quite rough. He was covered and matted in dirt and bruises adorned his swollen knuckles but what really caught her eyes was the mark on his upper left arm. It looked as if a burning hot hand had touched him and left a horribly burned and bubbled scar upon his flesh. The faintest smile graced her lips as a thought crossed her mind, ' _Leave it to Dean Winchester to appear this rough and disheveled but still have his hair perfectly styled_.'

Her eyes finally leaving him,she looked down and began wordlessly rolling up her right sleeve, Dean flinched at the sudden movement, until his eyes were suddenly drawn to her arm as well. The same horrendous hand print was on her, an exact mirror image of the one on him.

"Instead of attacking me with that water bottle, how about offering a girl a drink instead?" Bela questioned, "Honestly Dean, such hostility, I'd almost think you're not absolutely thrilled to see me again." Her voice cracked as she managed to get the words out, her mouth still bone dry.

Upon hearing her words, Dean glanced up at his arm to realize his chosen weapon was the half drank bottle of water he'd had earlier. He lowered his arm and tossed the bottle to her, confusion still clearly apparent on his face.

"You're dead." His deep voice croaked. It was a statement not a question. "I'm dead too. This isn't possible."

She had eagerly brought the bottle to her lips, this stale off brand water, that in her previous life she'd never touch, was the most refreshing thing she'd ever tasted, she mused.

"Maybe this is your own personal hell, Dean, trapped alone in the world with me for all eternity." She coyly smiled at him, her words spoken before she'd even registered saying them. At the mention of hell, she suddenly froze. Flashes again assaulting her as the water bottle dropped from her hands and hit the floor. _Chains wrapped around her. Searing pain. Glinting and malicious eyes. Familiar eyes. A dangerous smirk and a hollow laugh._

Panic evident in her eyes she stumbled away from him, knocking over a magazine rack in the process as she fell to the ground.

"What the hell Bela, are you okay?" Dean questioned taking an unconscious step towards her.

"Stop. Stay away from me Dean. Please stop." She hysterically begged, hauntedly dull and lifeless eyes gazing up at him in terror before finally fluttering closed.

* * *

Consciousness slowly began returning to her. She could hear the soft rumble of an engine and music infiltrating her ears.

' _'Cause I'm back_

 _Yes, I'm back_

 _Well, I'm back'_

She could feel the ground beneath her moving as she sped towards an unknown destination. For the third time that day her eyes struggled to open as she realized she was curled into a ball in the passenger seat of a car.

" _Yes, I'm back_

 _Well, I'm back, back_

 _Well, I'm back in black_

 _Yes, I'm back in black"_

"Honestly Dean, must you have such a horrible taste in music" She groaned as she rubbed her eyes, her head still pounding.

"What the hell was that back there in the gas station, Bela" Dean questioned as he spun the dial on the radio down, unbidden concern in his voice.

"I honestly don't know.." her voice trailed off as she sat up straight in her seat.

"I can't get a hold of Sammie, none of his numbers are in service and when I finally got a hold of Bobby and he just hung up on me twice. I need some answers and now."

"Well don't look at me, Dean, I'm just as lost if not more so than you."

"Bela I'm scared.. after you passed out in the station some crazy stuff happened.. There was a loud screeching, almost unbearable to listen to, windows were shattered and I thought my brain was going to explode." Dean's voice was quiet and Bela knew he must be truly terrified if he was confiding in her of all people.

"None of this makes any sense Dean.. Earlier, you said that you were dead too? What happened?" Bela questioned, looking at her companion next to her.

"lillth and her hell hounds happened." his voice was grim and his eye's shown with pain at the recollection.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, feeling the need to change to subject upon seeing the look on his face.

"I'm headed to Bobby's. He'll know what's going on, he can tell me where Sam is." he replied.

"Well that's all well and good, I wish you the best of luck Dean but I think it's time we part ways. You can go ahead and drop me off right here." Bela quipped as she looked out of the window and realized they must have been in the middle of nowhere.

"There's not a snowballs chance in hell that I'm letting you out of my sight until I figure out what is going on." Dean growled. "So if you don't have any answers just sit back, shut up, and enjoy the ride" and with that he reached forward and spun the dial back up on the radio.

" _Back in the back_

 _of a Cadillac_

 _Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack_

 _Yes I'm in a bang_

 _With a gang_

 _They've got to catch me if they want to hang"_

Bela growled in annoyance but remained silent as she started trying to gather her thoughts and make sense of the recent events, settling to watch the country scenery zoom past as her ears were filled with music she'd never admit in a thousand years she actually rather enjoyed.

* * *

The car slowed to a halt as they pulled into Bobby's place. As they both got out of the car and walked to the front door, Bela had decided to hang back and out of sight as Dean knocked on the door. As it opened Bobby was visible in the doorway looking as if he'd just saw a ghost.

"Surprise." Dean exclaimed rather lamely, eliciting a snort from Bela. ' _No tact at all, something's will never change_ ' she thought.

"I don't.." Bobby trailed off.

"Yeah me either." Dean chuckled nervously as he took a hesitant step forward. "But here I am."

"Like hell." was Bobby's reply as he suddenly lunged forward with a knife he'd had concealed behind his back. After grappling with him for a few moments and catching a fist to the face, Dean finally stumbled back.

"Woah woah woah." Dean exclaimed, his hands held out defensively in front of him, "You're name is Robert Singer. You became a hunter after your wife died and you're about the closest thing I got to a father."

By this time Bela had entered the doorway, keeping quiet as the scene unfolded in front of her. Upon hearing Dean's words it seemed as if Bobby had finally softened and slowly walked towards Dean until he finally lunged at him with the knife again. Another scuffle ensued and Dean finally managed to disarm Bobby and held the knife in his hand.

"I'm not a shapeshifter!" Dean exclaimed.

"Then you're a remnant" Bobby growled.

"If I was either of those, then could I do this? With a silver knife" Dean questioned as he rolled up his sleeve and hesitated for only a moment, wincing as he dragged the blade across his skin.

Bobby's demeanor visibly softened as he finally walked forward and embraced Dean. "But how did you bust out." He questioned "God, it's good to see you boy."

"I honestly have no idea, the only thing I remember is waking up in a pine bo-" Dean was suddenly cut off as water was splashed in his face. Spitting the water out he said, "I'm not a demon either ya know."

"Sorry." Bobby said, not looking at all apologetic, "Can't be too careful." He grinned sheepishly.

"What a heart-warming sight." Bela finally said, making her presence known. At the sound of her voice Bobby quickly spun around looking at her incredulously. "Bela..?" Bobby trailed off, clearly even more flabbergasted.

"Yeah join the club, I'm just as surprised as you are. I checked her out earlier, it's actually her." Dean said walking to stand next to Bobby.

At this proclamation Bela raised a brow, startled. "Earlier while you were sleeping, doused you with holy water. Got it from the toilet bowl at the gas station." Dean grinned.

"You're as incorrigible as ever, Dean Winchester." Bela said glaring at him. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be using your shower. I'm filthy and I stink." she directed at Bobby.

"Uh.. down the hall and to the right.. fresh towels are in the closet." Bobby replied still confused beyond belief.

Upon hearing this Bela left and started down the hallway hearing the two men begin their conversation again.

"It had to have been Sam.. What the hell did he do?" Dean questioned Bobby. "And why the hell did he bring her back too."

Whatever response Bobby may have had was lost to Bela as she closed the bathroom door. After turning the shower on she collapsed on the floor next to the tub pulling her knees close to her chest as she tried to muffle her sobs. That heartfelt reunion she'd just witnessed. She'd have no warm embrace. No caring pseudo-father figure to be relieved at her return. No one would be happy she was alive. Long ago she'd hardened her heart to feelings such as these, so just why were these thoughts coming unbidden to her now and affecting her so deeply to her very core. She was Bela Talbot. Long ago she'd shed weaknesses such as these and she'd be damned if they would surface and make her look weak in front of _him_ of all people.

With that final thought, she pulled herself to her feet and finally stepped into the shower after shedding her filthy clothes and allowed the warm water to wash away the few tears that had managed to escape.

As the water in the shower finally began to grow cold, Bela knew she could no longer prolong rejoining the two men waiting outside. Drying off with a towel, Bela frowned. She would rather die than put her dirty clothes back on but she was in a pickle. She cracked the door of the bathroom open, fully intending on sending Dean to fetch her something suitable from a store when she saw something folded neatly on the ground. She pulled the door slightly more ajar and picked them up. It was a plain black shirt and black gym shorts. She shut the door and could vaguely smell the unmistakable scent of Dean Winchester on them.

A small smile forming on her lips she slipped the shirt on over her head and chuckled as it flowed down her like a dress. She pulled the shorts on and drew the drawstring out as far as it would go and securely tightened them around her waist. As she wiped away the condensation left by the steam she took in her slightly obscured image. She couldn't help but give a slight smile, ' _Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be wearing Dean Winchester's clothes'_.

After finally firmly setting her game face and preparing to face Bobby and Dean she walked out of the bathroom and wandered into the living room where Dean was sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand, and Bobby in the chair across from him grinning from ear to ear.

"Boys." She acknowledged to them, interrupting their conversation. Dean stopped midsentence, mouth agape as he took in the sight of her, his mouth finally settling into a light frown.

Bobby stood up and made his way over to Bela, placing a hand on both of her shoulders and was giving her the once over.

' _Maybe he didn't take Dean's word for it, that it's actually me.'_ Bela mused, staying on alert should the knife from earlier come back into play.

What happened next was the last thing Bela was prepared for. Bobby had pulled her forward into his arms, as they tightly embraced her. "Welcome back to the world of the living Bela" Bobby whispered into her ear as she let out a startled gasp.

Her heart had never felt this heavy and tears once again came pouring out of her eyes, as she hid her face by placing her head into Bobby's shoulder, refusing to allow Dean to see her cry while accepting the embrace.

A sad, knowing smile eased onto Bobby's face as he held the quietly sobbing and slightly shaking girl in his arms and whispered soothing words to her.


	2. Lazarus Rising 2

Wow I'm so stoked from the reviews that I've gotten so far. Each one has honestly made my day, and I've been smiling like an idiot since reading them. You're all so amazing and have me beyond excited to be writing here. This chapter isn't as long as the first because I just started back to class and I've had a busy week at work. I just really wanted to get some more of the story posted for you guys though! I hope you all enjoy, and I'm looking forward to more reviews ^_^

* * *

Being comforted was an unknown feeling to Bela. If she were being honest, she doubted it would have been possible to express all of the feelings currently swarming in her head. However, she knew that in front of present company, she had to quickly begin composing herself. She had a general rule to never show weakness and it seemed as if she'd been failing miserably at it since her resurrection.

Finally pulling free from the embrace she turned her back to the two men in the room and quickly rubbed her eyes to rid them of any unwanted tears that were still lingering. "Thank you for that Bobby, you're much too kind." she said, turning back around and offering him a gracious smile, which he returned, a sad look in his eyes.

Bela then shifted her gaze to Dean, eyes hardening as she gave him a defiant look, almost as if daring him to comment on what had just transpired. Although, the look on Dean's face caused her eyes to widen slightly. She'd expected mirthful eyes and a wide smile accompanied by snarky comments about the waterworks and her being a crybaby, but instead, she was met with a sombre face and pensive eyes. Dean opened his mouth to say something, only to close it moments later, perhaps thinking better of voicing his current thoughts.

Instead the next time he opened it, he settled for, "We've got to get ready to hit the road. I managed to track Sam down while you were in the shower," with a sigh, he continued, "He's about three hours away, not too far off from where we came back at."

"That can't be a coincidence," Bela said, grateful for the sudden shift in conversation, "But why wouldn't he come find us? Not to mention it's like you said earlier.. Bringing you back makes sense, but why me?" There was a frown forming on her face as she began to ponder what those implications could mean.

"Those are only a few of the questions that we need answers too." Bobby interjected, a solemn look adorning his face. "Dean told me about those handprints you both have burned into your arms, anything that had the juice to pull two souls out of the pit and leave a mark like that is bad news."

"Well it's settled then," Dean said, standing up, his trademark shit eating grin plastered on his face. His eagerness at finally being reunited with his brother was apparent.

"Actually Dean, not so fast. We'll have to be making a stop along the way first," Bella said, mirroring his grin, it was quite infectious afterall, "You didn't actually think I'd be caught dead in public wearing this did you?" she questioned, motioning her hands towards her current attire.

"I dunno, you look pretty comfortable in my clothes Bela, anything you wanna share with the class?" Dean said, with a smirk as he playfully eyed her up and down.

Quirking her eyebrow at his statement, Bela decided to play along, "You know Dean," She said, in a sultry voice, " I've always had this recurring dream where I show up to class to give a presentation," pausing here for a moment, she bit her lip before continuing, "only to discover that I'm stark naked."

Dean gulped, his eyes going wide at this.

"I always did end up getting top marks though." She added, while raising her index finger to her mouth, as if to appear deep in thought, "What do you think Dean, should we do a little show and tell?"

"Oh, would you two idgits knock it off already," Bobby interjected, the smile on his face not matching his condescending tone.

"Trust me Bobby, only in Dean's wildest dreams."

* * *

"What the hell is taking her so long." Dean growled sitting behind the wheel of a car Bobby had lent him. Bela had insisted they stop at a high end department store on the way to the city Dean had tracked Sam to. After some arguing between them, Bobby had decided to graciously intervene, saying that he'd go on ahead to track Sam's exact location. They'd split up about half an hour ago and Dean's patience was quickly waning.

After a few more moments of silently fuming, Dean was startled by a sudden tap on the passenger side window. Looking out of it he saw Bela standing outside in a whole new wardrobe. He quickly unlocked the door and let her in.

"It took you long en-" Dean began saying, the words quickly dying in his throat as a black heeled boot entered the car. Dean's eyes followed the boot up, it's length stopping at her knee where the fabric of the tight blue jeans she wore began, catching the briefest glimpse of her backside as she entered the car and sat down.

"We should probably hurry and leave now." Bela said flashing him a mischievous smile.

"What.. Why?" he stammered as his eyes finally met hers.

"Great thief," she said with a mirthful laugh, "remember, Dean?"

"You mean you stole all of that?" he asked, his face deadpanning.

"No this was all paid for actually." she said as she pulled a wallet out of her back pocket, procuring a receipt, "this on the other hand," she said as she held the wallet up and turned it sideways to read, "Martha Vineyard, will be missing."

' _Why does that make her even more attractive.. I'm beyond screwed.'_ Dean thought as he watched her roll the window down and toss the wallet out.

* * *

"So this is it?" Bela questioned staring at the door in front of them. They'd arrived at a sleezy motel in Pontiac, Illinois, about thirty minutes away from where her and Dean had returned. "You Winchester's sure enjoy slumming it."

Ignoring her, Dean knocked three times in rapid succession on the door. Upon it opening a young and very attractive black haired girl clad in nothing but a white tank top and panties was revealed.

"Well where is it?" The unknown girl questioned.

"Where's what?" Dean questioned, exchanging a confused look with Bobby.

"The pizza, that apparently takes three people to deliver." The girl said, eyes lingering on Dean and Bela.

"Listen, I think we got the wrong room-" Dean began when a familiar face appeared next to the girl at the door.

A few long moments passed. A look of disbelief clear on his face, Sam shot a glance to Bobby, who in turn subtly nodded as if to say, 'Yeah it's really him'.

"Hey Sammy." A pensive smile forming on his face, Dean entered the room walking towards Sam.

For the second time that day, Dean was attacked with a knife. Charging forward with it in his hand, Sam pinned Dean against the wall as the half naked girl in the room shrieked.

Quickly darting forward to intervene, Bobby pulled Sam back.

"What act like this wasn't you." Dean exclaimed in a raised voice.

"I've been through this already, Sam, it really is him." Bobby said as he loosened his grip on Sam.

"But how.." Sam trailed off, pain clearly etched on his face.

"I know.. But hey, I look great right?" Dean questioned as Sam darted forward and embraced him tightly.

Seeing the pain on both of their faces was too much for Bela and she was forced to look away. She played a major role in these two being separated in the first place, a lot of the blame rested on her shoulders.

"So are you two together or something?" the unknown and half naked girl finally spoke up, raising an eyebrow at the two men hugging in the middle of the room.

At this Bela couldn't help but laugh, "You know oddly enough, I've had that same thought myself on occasion."

At the sound of her voice Sam seemed to finally register her presence in the room. His brows furrowing in confusion, he questioned, "Bela?"

"It's good to see you Sam." She said, offering him a timid smile. "And no love, they're not together, they're just brothers with major codependence issues."

"Well then.." the girl trailed off, "I should probably be going." The look on her face clearly showing she felt out of place.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Sam said suddenly looking extremely uncomfortable . He walked over and handed her a discarded shirt and some pants that had been laying on the floor by him and a few terribly awkward moments passed as she got dressed.

"Well.." she said as she walked out of the door, "You should call me."

"Yeah I will, of course Kelly"

"Christi." the girl corrected him.

"Uh yeah right, I'll call." Sam promised as he quickly shut the door on her.

Turning back around after shutting the door Sam walked over and sat down on the bed.

"So tell me, what'd it cost Sam?" Dean questioned, the expression on his face grim.

"What the girl?" Sam laughed, "I don't pay Dean."

"You know what I mean. To bring us back." Dean said, gesturing to Bela and himself, "Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam questioned as he stood back up, confusion and disbelief clearly evident on his face.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby answered, his face also set and grim, like Dean's.

"Well you're wrong, I didn't."

"Bull shit." Dean said walking forward to stand directly in front of Sam. "So what, you're some demon's bitch boy and we're off the hook now?"

"I didn't make a deal!" Sam responded, the frustration seeping into his voice.

"There's no other way this could have went down, now tell the truth." Dean said as he grabbed a fistful of Sam's shirt.

"I tried everything, and that is the truth. I tried opening the Devil's gate, hell I even tried to bargain but no demon wanted to deal." his eyes were full of pain and despair as he shoved Dean's hands away.

"You were rotting in hell for months and months and there was nothing I could do about it." the anguish becoming too much, Sam looked away. "So I'm sorry, I wish it had been me but it wasn't."

"It's okay Sammy, I believe you. You don't have to apologize." Dean said as his expression softened.

"Well don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Sam's soul is intact but this raises a sticky question for us." said Bobby.

Feeling as if she'd been intruding, Bela had stayed out of the conversation until now, "Yeah, just what did pull us out of hell?" The question was left lingering as three pensive faces met hers.


End file.
